<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【狼犬】非法阿尼马格斯驯养手册（三） by AUROSARAH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820521">【狼犬】非法阿尼马格斯驯养手册（三）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUROSARAH/pseuds/AUROSARAH'>AUROSARAH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【狼犬】非法阿尼马格斯驯养手册 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUROSARAH/pseuds/AUROSARAH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【狼犬】非法阿尼马格斯驯养手册 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【狼犬】非法阿尼马格斯驯养手册（三）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter3-Part1</p><p>小天狼星坚持认为，他彻底摸索清楚莱姆斯生活习惯规律和工作时间安排细节是因为自己与生俱来的敏锐观察能力，而不是因为大脚板在这个特别的一夜情对象家里逗留的时间实在是长得过分。</p><p>这也没有很难理解——从霍格沃茨毕业以后，小天狼星的生活正在以平缓的速度趋于无聊，身边的人接二连三地经过几个事业低谷和高峰期后，谈恋爱结婚生子成为成熟稳重的一家之主。只有他还是那个年少轻狂，有条件通宵泡在火焰威士忌里的，和刚毕业时几乎没两样的格兰芬多院草——比起喊兄弟出来喝酒喊了三四遍却得到“我要去接孩子”的答案，莱姆斯是他雷同到枯燥的生活里一圈令人惊喜的金色温暖光点，小天狼星不知道这种吸引力能持续多久，但那已经超越了新鲜感。</p><p>他想等到莱姆斯有意愿带大脚板去体检，去接种疫苗领养的时候离开。但这个男人显然是没有饲养宠物的经历的——喂熟食，不买牵绳遛狗，不准备狗窝，不带去看兽医，他几乎是在什么都没有的情况下安然接受了家里多出一只流浪狗的事实，而这无疑给予了小天狼星更多的自由空间和逗留在褐发巫师家中的理由。</p><p>在多次享受在保温咒开足的冬季下午，蹭着消瘦到骨节分明的手小憩的时间后，他甚至觉得莱姆斯在家的时间有些太少了，加班后回到家的精力也太少了——那天中午是迄今为止最后一次做爱，即使探险精神允许小天狼星冒着风险变回巫师形态，和他在房子的每一个角落都疯狂地来一次——但每个晚上，从眼花缭乱的公务和法案里脱身的魔法部员工每次回到家都像破败的提线木偶一般，倒在床上迅速睡去。</p><p>夜晚的安静与冷清会唤醒小天狼星的理智，莱姆斯加班回家后睡死的每一个深夜，他都会盯着那张几乎是长在自己心动标准上的脸认真思考，潜意识里的警铃大作大响，提醒着他小心藏好非法阿尼玛格斯的危险身份并尽快离开，甚至把莱姆斯的一切举动都夸张牵强地和被发现的怀疑联系在一起——但完全镇静客观的思维对于现在的小天狼星来说很难长久——第二天清晨，莱姆斯模糊不清地咒骂着上司关掉闹钟醒来时，小天狼星还是会殷切地舔舔他的手，并用前者过于繁忙的工作来反驳昨夜冒出来的观点。</p><p>没有必要的情况下他不想离开，因为他太喜欢和莱姆斯处在一起了——就像现在这样，亚麻色的窗帘和白纱被一起整齐地束着，光线和温度透过水渍斑驳的玻璃窗，有时会分成几束不同色的光圈，印在窗台雪白的毯子上。陈列柜里各式各样的奖杯奖章近看是积了灰的——尤其是带有霍格沃茨拉文克劳学院标志的那几个。</p><p>大狗低低地咕哝着，叼过柜子旁边书堆里的麻瓜小说，用鼻息和皮毛拱开，在暖融融的保温咒和柔软的毯子里舒服地躺下，安然接受书桌旁褐发巫师的拇指在他的额间轻轻按揉.<br/>
莱姆斯带着混合墨水和香水气味的手会在看到平滑的牛皮纸档案袋时收回来，用魔杖平整地撕开，皱着眉头身体紧绷地校阅，琥珀色的尖锐目光来来回回地扫过纸面。有时会把细框眼镜潦草地架在高挺的鼻梁上，手指紧紧捏着三角状的金属名牌把玩——小天狼星只觉得他工作的状态好看得不真实。</p><p>“魔法部对部门之间事务的划分真的太模糊了，再加上习惯没有明文的规则，一堆空子等着人钻呢，法律执行司和傲罗指挥部踢皮球都踢了好几十年了……”</p><p>“我知道这种风气我们这的玛琳搞得很凶——但是弗兰克这次真的就有点过分了——他们是很忙，我们也的确答应了处理所有小案件——但是从什么时候开始巫师失踪这种离凶杀案就差一步的案件都能算小了？”</p><p>莱姆斯低头看着印有魔法部光滑深蓝色标识的信纸，金色的方框眼镜架在鼻梁上往下滑，映衬着沙褐色浓密睫毛上的浅色光圈。他靠在软绵绵的白色羊毛椅背上自言自语——他总是这样，小天狼星不知道是否是因为他没有其他人倾诉——至少现在，在小天狼星的观察下，这个特别的褐发男人一直是独来独往的。</p><p>小天狼星愿意做莱姆斯的倾听者——作为两次疯狂而美好的性爱报酬——大脚板在阳光充足的窗台上打了个长长的哈欠，质地粗糙的窗帘尾垂到大狗的身上。他爬到桌子底下，蹭蹭平整的裤脚。</p><p>莱姆斯把文件倒扣在桌上，手指慢慢绕到黑犬的耳后搔动。小天狼星呜咽着，猜测莱姆斯接下来会说些什么——其实也无非就是那些——嫌弃霍格沃茨新的毕业生工作能力糟糕，觉得下属的，同事的请假理由离奇不想批准，责怪隔壁部门的笨蛋推卸责任，抱怨自己的加班时间和工作量都是两个人的份……</p><p>“失踪的还是布莱克家族的世家子弟——虽然已经被剥夺继承权了……”</p><p>“但是来报案的是波特家独子这没错吧，资本背景这么强大的情况下消极怠工到时候遭遇媒体舆论攻击才是真的麻烦。”</p><p>大脚板的耳朵倏然立起，黄铜色的眼睛近乎圆瞪。莱姆斯刻意把声音压低压慢了，他似乎是故意不去注意大狗的异样，把所有的目光汇聚在两张薄薄的信纸上，嘴里清晰地抱怨着——小天狼星用狗的脑容量认真且快速地处理着棘手的信息，从书堆里抬起头的那一刻，他感觉自己非常不自然地僵住了——我他妈呆了几天来着？回来之前该死的跟詹姆莉莉，彼得或者任何人打过招呼吗？</p><p>操，没有，都没有。</p><p>这显然不再属于不必要的情况了——小天狼星在心底不断咒骂着，无视感性上对脱离安逸舒适环境的抗议，和理性上被察觉的风险。压低身子从柜底爬出，轻缓地绕过书桌和滔滔不绝诉苦着的褐发巫师，轻手轻脚地按开防盗系统后熟练地变回人形，并迅速消失在距离公寓不远处的飞路网点——破旧的橱柜和一道无奈的琥珀色视线里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chapter3-Part2</p><p>小天狼星透过波特家宅子门敞开的空隙，看到詹姆斯翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上，烦躁地刻意把头发抓的乱糟糟的，模糊的眼镜悬在鼻梁上大声地辩论着。旁边的年轻女巫有着光泽饱满鲜亮的红色长发，手指用力向下压她丈夫的肩膀，反驳后者激动的语速和夸张的肢体动作，试图让他冷静下来。他们之间快速的争论根本没留给靠在对面单人沙发上的彼得说话的机会，小个子巫师只能观察着他们，拿起茶几上的预言家日报，把它翻得皱巴巴的。</p><p>“不莉莉，报案给魔法部根本就是希望渺茫之举，他公寓里有件魔法部制服的西装外套，搞不好就是那个RJL.弄出来的破事……”</p><p>“但是没人绑架还会留着一件带着名字缩写的制服……”</p><p>“我没有失踪。”</p><p>小天狼星快速用手肘撑开门靠在门框上，彼得的嘴张了张，手中的报纸吱嘎滑到地面。莉莉幅度夸张地翻白眼，毫不意外地露出“你看吧我就知道”的表情，詹姆斯语无伦次地停下情绪化的猜测和抱怨，从沙发上跳起来狠狠地拍他的肩膀，抬起手肆意揉搓他打理得近乎完美的头发，手臂搂住脖子的力度几乎要令小天狼星无法呼吸。</p><p>“你他妈到底去哪了这么久不回来，那天晚上我把你留在酒吧以后就没消息了我还以为你他妈约个炮能把人给约没掉！”</p><p>“我有分寸的，”小天狼星像莉莉那样上翻他铁灰色的眼球表示不满，艰难地掰开詹姆斯的手臂，而后者的语速和心理状态显然还需要时间恢复到正常，“倒是你快给魔法部写封信让他们别查了。”</p><p>“你这几天在哪里？”</p><p>“你怎么知道报案了？”</p><p>莉莉和詹姆斯的问题几乎是同时脱口而出，漂亮的红发女巫站起来，祖母绿色的眼球里闪烁的警惕光圈恍惚间让小天狼星回到了霍格沃茨五年级时夜游违纪，活点地图在手还被格兰芬多女级长抓个正着的记忆里。</p><p>他不自觉地向后退了两步，模棱两可地回答前，嘴唇不自然地动了动。</p><p>“因为他。”</p><p>“他？”</p><p>“……我炮友。”</p><p>小天狼星硬生生地把莱姆斯的名字从喉咙口咽下，却也没有用“一夜情对象”来描述——他知道如果这么说了话，会引起自己戴着眼镜的朋友和他洞察力超群的妻子更多疑问。</p><p>“你这几天一直在他家？”</p><p>詹姆斯栗色的眼睛瞪圆，说话的速度急切到仿佛这些问题已经在他脑子里积攒几个月了。彼得从捡起的报纸里扭过头，观察着倚靠在门框上黑发巫师局促的小动作。莉莉的手指把玩着柔顺的红发，若有所思地低下了头，她的声音小声但清晰，小天狼星从她沉下去的目光里看见了巨大的思考量。</p><p>“那件衣服……？”</p><p>“算是吧。衣服也是他的，他在魔法部工作。”</p><p>“你不是从来不在炮友家过夜的吗？”</p><p>“我太累了就睡在他家了，而且早上起来的时候没注意变成了阿尼玛格斯形态必须等他离开了再走。”小天狼星躲避着从四面八方投射来的狐疑目光继续解释，用大号的纸杯接了杯开水，挡住自己大半张脸，“然后我就被他家的麻瓜电器和防盗咒语困在房子里了。”</p><p>“你被防盗咒语困在房子里？”</p><p>小天狼星看到彼得用报纸遮住因迷惑而皱成一块的眉毛，詹姆斯憋着笑继续问，眼角滑稽地弯翘着。</p><p>“还有麻瓜的防盗系统——那东西真的很复杂。”</p><p>“那你至于困3天吗，他不回家吗？”</p><p>“他回了，他还做午餐给我吃然后送我出去。”小天狼星的眼前浮现了莱姆斯脸的图像，他的声音因心虚而不争气地弱了下去。“但是因为阿尼玛格斯的事情他不是以为家里进了只狗嘛……”</p><p>“所以你就回去继续当狗？”</p><p>“我没有！那是侦查——变身的时候其实并不确定他在睡觉，而且我也不是一直以狗的形态……”</p><p>小天狼星不知道争辩的词语是从脑海里的哪个角落里迸出来的，也没有其他的注意力能够分散去塑造完整合理的逻辑圈。他试图用加重语气、放大分贝等刻意的行为配以夸张的肢体动作掩饰——他不止一瞬间不理解自己为什么就选择了这样解释——尤其是声音渐渐低沉，手指尴尬不自觉地抠抓衣料的时候。</p><p>他无视自己话里的漏洞和詹姆斯迷惑的神情，强行把一条条不成立的逻辑证据罗列出来——无视那段自动播放的特别记忆片段里，大型黑犬在公寓门口的等待和褐发巫师在黄昏橘色阳光下上扬的嘴角。</p><p>“噢，所以你就回去一边给他当狗一边陪他做爱？”</p><p>“……那是侦查，我这不是发现没问题了就回来了。”</p><p>小天狼星互相交叉的十指之间渗出了汗珠，他舔舔自己干涩的嘴唇，疲惫地低下头。黑色的卷发在额头和眉眼间投下一层深厚的阴影，尝试把心虚盖住。</p><p>“你明明是听他说詹姆报案了的事情才回来解释。”</p><p>莉莉轻轻敲敲彼得的报纸，毫不客气地戳穿了小天狼星的谎言。他几乎能感受到詹姆斯和彼得的目光在自己局促不安的身上上下下扫来扫去的力度——尽管小天狼星习惯被人打量，他第一次觉得这种感觉不太好受——更不好受的是，他听见了自己清晰的心跳声正顺着脉搏血液传来。</p><p>“梅林在上，我没有！”</p><p>“你直接说你除了那天晚上跟他回去有没有和他睡过吧。”</p><p>“午餐前有一次……”</p><p>小天狼星撇过头咕哝，摇晃脖子令头发落下，盖住自己发红的耳尖。</p><p>他烦躁地在客厅里走来走去，彼得的眼神急切地跟上他挪动的速度，莉莉从他手中借过被抓得皱巴巴的预言家日报翻阅起来。</p><p>“你好像还挺喜欢他的。”</p><p>詹姆斯发誓自己其实并不想抓住小天狼星遮遮掩掩的神情不放，随口胡诌的一句结束话题的语句却正好戳到十几年的兄弟心上这件事纯属意外。</p><p>“没有，就是炮友。”</p><p>小天狼星挪移和掰手指的动作都僵了下来，他提高了声音反驳，眼睛在白亮的灯光下惊愕地瞪成了银灰色，警惕得仿佛耳朵都要立起并来回忽闪——如果他是阿尼玛格斯形态，如果莱姆斯在他身边，带着薄茧的修长手指会弯曲着，轻轻搔动耳后细碎的皮毛使焦躁的大狗安静下来——但小天狼星不敢把任何超出肉体关系的浪漫情感假设加在莱姆斯身上，他惧怕自己丰富的想象力，因为那会把这无限扩大到难以收拾的地步。</p><p>“就是他长得也很帅身材也很好活还特别棒……”</p><p>“停停停我没有兴趣了解你的性生活，”戴着眼镜的男人打着夸张的手势喊停——詹姆斯不知道小天狼星又是怎么开始一条条地数炮友的特征优点的，也许是因为他竟然能把这些充作“我没有对他产生其他情感”的证据，“但是你有没有意识到，你的表情像是上课偷看心仪对象的十五岁小女孩？”</p><p>“我说了我没有喜欢他，我是不放心……等等，彼得！这是谁？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chapter3-Part3</p><p>小天狼星的大喊不得不在莉莉把报纸还给彼得，新闻内容清晰地进入他的视线时短暂停止——预言家日报黄化的表面上，圆润的花体印刷字围绕着一张色彩饱和度极低照片，照片中一位年轻的巫师体面地穿着死气沉沉的斗篷，神情严肃地宣读着什么。线条整齐分明地勾勒出小天狼星熟悉的柔顺褐发，指骨节，下颚线，鼻梁，眉骨，嘴唇和眼睛，以及领口上，那天早上自己亲眼看到他娴熟系上的温莎结。</p><p>“这是你的失踪案负责人，也是我的上司。法律执行司副司长莱姆斯·卢平。”彼得似乎还在因小天狼星问出问题的原因意外，没有注意到后者的眼球近乎发狠地凝视着报纸上英俊男人的照片。</p><p>“他是实际上的法律执行司司长，老司长很大程度上只是挂个名字，事都是卢平司长在管。”</p><p>“RJL……？”</p><p>莉莉捏着下巴，若有所思地靠近几乎呆愣的黑发巫师说，女声轻微但也足够清晰——小天狼星只希望她是在自言自语，就像莱姆斯平时那么做的。</p><p>“那他为什么还没有转正？”</p><p>小天狼星把所有注意力和目光都聚集在那张莱姆斯的照片上，他能感觉到巨大的信息量和思考量正在他的脑海中混乱搅合，连带着眼前划过的记忆片段——聪明的莱姆斯·卢平，魔法部法律执行司副司长，不管家里突然出现的是人还是狗都镇定自若，收养流浪狗不体检不打疫苗不准备用具甚至喂熟食，经常莫名其妙和狗自言自语，透露关键信息。</p><p>“那也太年轻了，他才24岁——实际上这个年龄能在法律执行司这种大部门混到副司长已经相当可怕了——据说他的N.E.W.T.考试是全O。”</p><p>彼得摇摇头继续说，小天狼星理智的警铃叫嚣着大作，大脑的一片空白维持了两三秒，而后只感觉自己的脑子要因为迅速得出的可怕结论爆炸了。被抓皱的预言家日报上，莱姆斯好看的脸被严肃的神情压抑。小天狼星凝视着那双带着点狡黠的琥珀色眼睛，情绪复杂难以平复，完全不知道该怎么做。</p><p>“也许他抓到一个非法阿尼玛格斯就会立刻转正。”</p><p>小天狼星从来没这么讨厌莉莉超人的洞察力过——现在可以确定，她是在跟自己说话。从彼得喋喋不休的嘴来看，显然还有人没听见或是没意识到什么。</p><p>“我和他是同一批入职的——但是你知道的，他这种人升职加薪就跟骑着火弩箭似的。我还没反应过来他就变成我顶头上司了。人与人之间的的差距太大了——就是不知道他这种能力又强长得又帅的人为什么到现在还没有女朋友……”<br/>
报纸再一次落在桌面上，照片里的巫师熟悉的挑眉和手上的小动作令小天狼星血气上涌，想狂躁地冲上去把他撕碎。</p><p>“因为他不喜欢女孩子。”</p><p>小天狼星在三双眼睛齐刷刷的安静注视下坚持了五秒，承认了。他能听见自己因情绪激动和消化信息量不适而颤抖的呼吸声，耳尖这次真真切切地，在一层厚厚的卷发下发烫。</p><p>“拜托别告诉我是法律执行司副司长亲口告诉你失踪的事的。”</p><p>“我在彼得的上司家里呆了三天。”小天狼星终于失控地尖叫起来，记忆混杂着猜测，和血液一起上涌占据了整个头脑，“不，我他妈一个非法阿尼玛格斯，居然一直在和法律执行司副司长约炮！”</p><p>“谁他妈给我的自信和魔法部的人精住在一起还不被发现的，他根本就是故意告诉我的！该死詹姆我完蛋了我被发现了！”</p><p>小天狼星很生气，当然也很难堪害怕——甚至还没有被意识到的，有一点窃喜——他埋怨自己的侥幸心理和贪图安逸，后悔在精明司长家里肆无忌惮地逗留了好几个晚上。但头疼欲裂地寻找解决方案的同时，他也认真思考莱姆斯了解一切却不愿尽职揭露的动机，令他在用喊叫发泄不满时，会不自觉地抽动嘴角。</p><p>莱姆斯对他的“宠物”有点太特别了：从三餐和日常照顾，到提醒自己回去和朋友打招呼——现在这些看起来并不那么理所应当的迹象开始令小天狼星感到慌张了——那也的确不是在对待宠物，更像是在对待同居的亲人或者朋友。</p><p>但他只是我的炮友，不，是一夜情对象——最多是我失踪案或者非法阿尼玛格斯案的负责人。小天狼星强调着，把不该出现的想法驱逐出大脑。</p><p>“你要去哪里？”</p><p>“当然他妈的要去找他，我还不清楚他知道多少，我可不想被审讯登记！”</p><p>“也没什么，我们会去缴罚款保释你。”</p><p>“不要！”</p><p>小天狼星把手指插进自己的头发里，烦躁地揉搓，不在意把自己引以为傲的优雅黑色卷发弄得凌乱，他伸手接过莉莉抛给他绣有莱姆斯名字简写的外套转身打算离开——莱姆斯这个点应该还没下班，这意味着他必须独自经过一段漫长难耐的时间——可那又怎么样，他花在卢平副司长身上的时间难道还不够多吗？</p><p>“但你现在就在送上门给人家审讯登记。”莉莉指出，在彼得耳边小声说了些什么。</p><p>“随你怎么说，反正我现在必须去和他好好谈谈！”</p><p>实际上小天狼星也不知道他要去找莱姆斯谈什么——最有可能什么都不说，直接打他一顿，又或许把他按在阿尼玛格斯登记处的墙壁上强吻。不然揍他几拳再把他按住强吻，在哪里都好，这个比较像小天狼星的风格。</p><p>“小天狼星，虽然你可能不会采纳这个建议，”彼得憋着笑压低声音，作出宁作一团的可笑表情，“但是我觉得以我上司的性格，他是会对自己男朋友宽容一点的。”</p><p>“或者你可以直接去睡服他。”詹姆斯轻松地用魔杖挑高自己的眼镜，轻飘飘地说。</p><p>“闭嘴！你们两个，”小天狼星阴沉着脸，咬牙切齿地说——不认识他的人也许会真的认为他这幅样子很可怕，“我说了我他妈没有喜欢他，而且我他妈也不可能再和这个该死的魔法部执法者做爱了！”</p><p>小天狼星气得一脚踹开门，习惯性披上莱姆斯的外套的动作令屋内的三个人同时爆笑起来。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>